Ann-Sophie Bettez
| birth_place = Sept-Iles, Quebec | career_start = 2007 | website = }} }} Ann-Sophie Bettez (born October 14, 1987) is an ice hockey forward for the McGill Martlets women's ice hockey program. Playing career CIS She was CIS rookie of the year in 2008 and voted league MVP in her sophomore year. She won the 2009 QSSF scoring crown with 24 goals and 30 assists for 54 points in just 18 conference games. These numbers set league records in each category. She was seven points back of Alberta Pandas player Tarin Podloski (23-38-61) for the CIS national scoring title. In 2008, Bettez was one of three Martlets in three years to be named as the top rookie in CIS women’s hockey. This marked the first time in CIS history that players from the same school in a team sport were honoured as the nation’s best freshman for three consecutive years. Catherine Ward and Marie-Andree Leclerc-Auger received the award in 2006-07 and 2008-09.http://www.mcgill.ca/channels/spotlight/item/?item_id=105532 On February 14, 2010, Bettez had two goals and defenceman Cathy Chartrand added three assists as the No.1-ranked McGill won for the 78th consecutive outing, blanking Concordia 3-0 in women's hockey at the Ed Meagher Arena. It marked McGill's 32nd straight win over the Stingers, who haven't scored against the Martlets in more than six regular season games, dating back to a 16-1 McGill win on Nov. 15, 2007.http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=114876 Hockey Canada Her first experience with Hockey Canada was in 2007. She attended Canada's national women's under-22 team selection camp in Toronto in August 2007. The following year, she attended Canada's national women's under-22 team evaluation camp in Calgary. In August 2008, she played for Canada's national women's under-22 team in a three-game exhibition against the USA, in Pierrefonds, Quebec. In 2009, she won a silver medal with Team Canada at the 2009 MLP Cup in Germany. She had three points in the four game tournament. Bettez was named to Canadian national team roster for the IIHF world championship in Hameenlinna, Finland. She was part of the roster that won a silver medal. In January 2010, she won a gold medal at the MLP Cup in Germnay. In March 2011, she was invited to the Canadian national women's ice hockey team selection camp to determine the final roster for the 2011 IIHF Women's World Championships.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/163099/la_id/1.htm Hockey Canada *Team Canada U-22 (won MLP Nations Cup in Germany, 2009)) *Team Canada (won silver at IIHF World Championships contested in Finland in April 2009) Awards and honors All-Canadian *All-Canadian First Team (2008-09)http://www.universitysport.ca/e/championships/w_hockey/2009/all_canadians.cfm *All-Canadian First Team (2011-12)http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2011-12/releases/20120307-awards *All-Canadian Second Team (2007-08) *All-Canadian Second Team (2009-10) CIS *CIS All-Rookie Team (2007-08) * CIS Rookie of the Year (2008) *Tournament All-star (CIS Championship, 2009) *2010 CIS Tournament championship player of the game: Ann-Sophie Bettez (McGill Martlets)http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2009-10/releases/20100314-final *CIS Player of the Year (Brodick Trophy) (2011-12) QSSF *Conference All-Rookie Team (2008) *Conference All-star (2007-08) *Conference All-star (2008-09) *Conference All-star (2009-10) *Conference Player of the Year (2009) *Conference Rookie of the Year (2008) *Conference Scoring Leader (2008) *Conference Scoring Leader (2009) McGill *McGill Hockey MVP (2009, co-winner with Charline Labonte) *McGill Hockey Rookie of the Year (2008) *Tournament All-star (Theresa Humes Tourney, 2008) * McGill Athlete of Week: (Week of February 15, 2010)http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=114878 *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of January 2, 2010) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of November 10, 2009) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of January 11, 2009) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of November 16, 2008) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of November 9, 2008) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of October 19, 2008) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of March 2, 2008) *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of January 6, 2008) http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=115 Career stats CIS Hockey Canada References Category:Dawson College Blues women's ice hockey players Category:McGill Martlets players Category:Born in 1987 Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:CIS Rookie of the Year (women's) Category:Brodrick Trophy winners Category:2012 CWHL draft pick Category:Gold medalists in the CIS women's ice hockey nationals